Hellfire
by ElenaBolton20
Summary: Teddy Grey has a secret from his family. It's a secret he wants to keep so he doesn't hurt anybody or doesn't put anyone in danger; when he was 14 he made a deal with the devil, now he must act on that deal and be the devil's bounty hunter. Going after the souls of the wicked and the one that is called Black Heart. There's a storm coming, and it's going to rain down Hellfire.
1. Chapter 1

_(shows) contract _

_(view 2) a blood drop dripping on the signature line _

_(shows) the devil smiling "That'll do just fine." (fades) _

_(shows) "No...no! Kaley! Please don't leave me! No!"_

_(view 3) Teddy Grey riding his motorcycle down a highway, _

_(view 4) being flung from the seat and landing face first._

_(view 5) Devil: "You are no good to me dead, Theodore." _

_"You lied to me...you killed her-"_

_"I cured her sickness, that was the deal." _

_"You killed her!" _

_"She would've gotten in the way of us." _

_"Son of a bitch..." _

_(fades) [black screen, voice-over]_

_"Forget about family, forget about love or friendship. But for appearances, _

_stay where you are until I call you to do what I need you for...Rider." _

_[voice-over 2]_

_"There's a storm coming, and it's going to rain down Hellfire." _

**Hellfire**

**a fifty shades fanfiction**

**coming soon to **


	2. Chapter 2

**Theodore "Teddy" Grey- 17 years old**

**Christian Grey- 45 years old**

**Anastasia "Ana" Grey- 43 years old**

**Pheobe Grey- 9 years old**

**Kaley Gracie (original character)- 17 years old**

* * *

**Hellfire**

**by ElenaBolton20**

There isn't much to say for destiny. He doesn't- didn't -believe in that until he found out his girlfriend was sick and he felt like his heart was twisting hard in his chest. How he road his black and blue flamed Honda motorcycle down the street pass his parents house, his neighbor's house and of course his girlfriends house where he knew she was asleep at the late hour he was driving. Tears running down his face and blurring his vision, he pulls over to a stop on the border of Seattle and Tacoma, he swings a leg over and leans against his bike. Stuffing his hands in his pockets and closing his eyes tightly, he hates being vulnerable; tears are a vulnerability.

"It's late for someone to be out." A voice says, he wipes his eyes quickly and lifts his head. Seeing a man with black tipped silver hair, wearing a long black trenchcoat with a cane that has a gold skull with red ruby eyes. It's menacing and Teddy feels his palms get sweaty. The man steps forward, wearing expensive Armani shoes. "What is a fine young lad like you doing out here at this late hour?" As menacing as the man is, he's being...some what friendly. Still, Teddy looks down at the ground; seeing his mud covered Doc Martens. There's a chill in the air, gray storm clouds over head, but it doesn't bother him. He needs to think, he's too much like his father to care about something like the weather.

"You going to answer me, son?" The man says again, his voice withered and ancient and yet...something that is youthful and defiant. Ageless.

"I just needed to think." Teddy says, kicking the ground.

"Ah," the man says, clucking his tongue and running a hand over the gold skull; fingering the ruby eyes. "Your girlfriend...she's sick."

Teddy's head whips up, his eyes snapping attention to the smirking old timer in front of him, "How did-"

"-I know that?" the man finishes, "I know everything...well, a lot of things that I'm available to know. I watch things. See things. I see you." Creepy, he really is rubbing Teddy the wrong way, and Teddy know she should back away. Get back on his bike and drive on home, but something is keeping- drawing -him toward this strange, creepy old man.

"What do you want with Kaley?"

"Oh, Theodore, it's not her I want. It's you...I've seen you ride, you're good." The man walks closer to Teddy, walking around him to admire the beauty of the Honda. He sighs, running his hand over the handlebars. "I would love to have you ride for me sometime."

"Do...do you have a show?" The man smirks, looking up from the bike, "Theodore, I'm the king of the show...but you...you're good. The best, so...I'm going to cut you a deal."

Teddy narrows his eyes, "what deal?"

"I'm going to help your girlfriend...Kaley, I'm going to cure her." Hope swells and flows through Teddy's veins, could he be an angel or some...mystical being? Okay, now he sounds like he's on crack.

"Ho-"

"Don't ask how, my boy," the man says, waving his hand. Pulling a rolled up piece of paper that has sharp edges, "Just sign on the line, Kaley will be good as new. Healthy as a horse, you have my word." Teddy smiles a bit, but hesitantly takes the paper, unrolling it and seeing three paragraphs, in Latin. He looks at the man with eyes filled with questions.

The man just nods toward the paper, "Just sign."

"I need a pen-ah...ow," he brings his thumb to his lips, putting the cut in his mouth; a drop had freed itself and splatters on the signature line. The man smiles, taking the paper from him.

"That works fine." With a snap of his fingers, the man disappears. Teddy feels the air swirl around him, the air getting knocked out of his gut and lungs and pretty soon, he's lying on his bed with the sun streaming through the blinds. Music blaring from his bedside clock radio as it chimes the hour.

8AM. "What?" Teddy groans, sitting up in bed, resting his head in his hands.

"Teddy! Teddy!" his door swings open, revealing his little sister; 9 years old and loves her older brother to bits. He smiles, picking her up and setting her on his lap, she laughs as he tickles her belly. "Mommy and daddy are taking us to the carnival!"

Teddy smiles, "That's great Pheobs...now, why are you up this early? You wake up at noon don't you?" Pheobe Grey laughs, wrapping her small arms around her big brother's neck.

"We're leaving now, mommy and daddy say you can take Kaley with! She's nice, I like her..." she leans into Teddy as if she has a big secret, "are you going to marry her?"

"Ha ha, one day, Pheobs, one day." Pheobe hugs her big brother, and then jumps off his lap, "Daddy's making brekky, Teddy! Come on!" she runs from his room, and he hears her clomping downstairs. Teddy laughs, running a hand through his hair and standing from his bed. He stretches and walks out, yawning as he saunters down the stairs and into the large kitchen. He stops when he see's his girlfriend, Kaley, sitting at the kitchen island.

"Hey baby," Kaley says, jumping down off her stool and kissing him on the cheek, "I feel great this morning."

"Uh..." Teddy says, stammering as he looks at his father at the stove and his mother setting the table, while talking on her bluetooth to her secretary. "Mom...dad..."

"Teddy, did you know she was sick? It's news to us..." Christian Grey, his father, says, looking over his shoulder and giving Teddy a hard stare.

"Uh..yeah I know she was sick...but I-"

"Exactly," Kaley says, wrapping her arms around Teddy's waist, "I was sick, I'm not anymore- at least that's what my doctor tells me...I feel ...healthy as a horse." _Healthy as a horse. _Just like what the man said last night, so...it wasn't a dream, it happened.

He kept his word. Kaley's healed.

"So," Teddy begins, "you're feeling better enough to come with us to the carnival today?" Christian, Pheobe and Ana look up at Kaley, who smiles and nods, kissing Teddy gently on the lips.

"I'm feeling better than better."


	3. Chapter 3

**Theodore "Teddy" Grey- 17 years old (Dylan Sprouse)  
**

**Christian Grey- 45 years old (Ian Somerhalder or Jensen Ackles)  
**

**Anastasia "Ana" Grey- 43 years old (Nina Dobrev)  
**

**Pheobe Grey- 9 years old (Joey King)  
**

**Kaley Gracie (original character)- 17 years old (Emma Watson)  
**

* * *

**Hellfire**

**by ElenaBolton20**

The sounds of the fairgrounds and the dim and bright lights of the rides are both overwhelming and heart-stopping. Teddy holds tight to Kaley's hand, he doesn't plan on letting her go, not when he is practically skipping to and fro because the deal he made came through. "Daddy!" Pheobe yells, jumping up and down, squeezing Christian's and Ana's hands, "Can we go on that ride?!" Christian laughs, lifting Pheobe and swinging her in the air. She giggles, kicking her legs up and stomping them on the straw covered ground when she lands, Ana turns to Teddy and Kaley.

"We're taking Pheobe on the teacups, you two have fun, okay?" Kaley laughs, leaning into Teddy's side and laying her head on his shoulder.

"We will Mrs. Grey, thanks for inviting me along." Ana smiles, touching Kaley's shoulder before she turns and walks off with her husband and her baby girl. Teddy sighs, walking about the fairgrounds, Kaley points out the roller coaster. Teddy swallows, he hasn't been a real big fan of roller coasters.

"Why don't we go on the ferries wheel? It's-"

"Oh come on," she teases, "roller coasters are fun, adrenaline pumping." _And they are not safe. _Teddy sighs, shaking his head. Holding her close and planting a kiss on her lips before he leans his forehead on hers.

"I just want you safe, I don't want anything to happen to you." She smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him chastely.

"Nothing will happen. It's a ride."

"But-"

"Teddy, I will go by myself...I'll be fine." He has a bad feeling about this, but he knows better than to fight with his girlfriend. His love. His heart. He pulls her closer, kissing her hard enough to steal her breath.

"Just wave at me every time you pass by..." she giggles, kissing his lips with three pecks.

"I will, go stand by the gate and I'll see you when I get off." He smiles, albeit hesitantly, as he lets her walk to the line of the roller coaster; he stands at the gate, she will wave as the roller coaster passes. But he can't shake the sinking feeling he has in the pit of his stomach.

The feeling of absolute dread, the feeling of-

_She will not get in the way of our deal. _He hears on the wind, his spine stiffens as he looks around; he see's nothing, but there is no denying what he heard- the sinking feeling makes his head spin. He looks back where Kaley is getting on the coaster; first car. What he see's makes his blood run cold, it's a shadow of a man leaning on a cane with an arrogant gait appears on the track of the roller-coaster. He shakes his head, he has to be imagining it.

It's not real.

"Teddy!" Kaley yells, waving, he waves back with a nervous smile. Something is going to happen...something bad.

The cars take off, the people scream in anticipation. Then he hears Kaley's screaming voice, "Hey! My car isn't locked! Help! Stop the coaster! My safety bar is stuck-Ah!" the coaster goes down the incline, people scream and her voice is lost in the sea of it. Teddy heard her though, he heard every word. He runs around to the gate's door, but it's too late, the cars get to the first loop-de-loop and...

"No! Kaley!" Teddy cries, every muscle in his body tensing and his heart both stopping and thumping really hard and faster than normal. "Kaley!" The coaster stops, and the attendants run toward where Kaley fell; her body cut up and bloody. Teddy can't look away but he can't see it either. His eyes look beyond the scene, seeing the shadow again. He hears a laugh; a dark laugh that is like a sinister song in a horror movie. Shoving himself away from the gate, he hears that voice and that laugh in his head as he walks briskly in a panic to where his bike is parked. He's stopped by his father.

"Teddy...Teddy, calm down...what-"

"Don't tell me to calm down dad! Please...I can't calm down!"

"Tedd-"

"Just leave me alone!" He shoves away from his family, and hops on his bike. He couldn't drive away faster, or he would've been away from here by now.

He's going down a stretch of dirt road, tears clouding his eyes and his hair whipping his forehead. His soul screams out in pain, howling, _No! Kaley! Don't leave me! Please! _Suddenly the man in black appears in front of him, he hits the brake on his bike. He slides face first on the hard dirt and rocks.

The man in black taps his cane on the ground, "You are no good to me, Theodore." Teddy raises his head as he taps his cane again.

"You..." Teddy says, glaring at him. "You killed her."

"I healed her sickness."

"You killed her!"

"I honoured our deal, but she would've gotten in the way of us." The man steps forward, putting his gloved hand on Teddy's shoulder, and suddenly it feels like fire is swimming through Teddy's veins and choking his throat and stealing his breath. The man puts his lips to his ear, "forget about friendship...love...family," an intake of breath, "for appearances, stay with your mother and father...until I need you, you are now mine Theodore Grey."

In that instant, the man disappears, and Teddy hits the ground; coughing hard as someone had released his throat from a tight grip. Suddenly, everything mattered to him more than anything...

doesn't matter any longer than what shirt he is going to wear in the morning.

There's a voice on the wind, a sinister voice that is a wisp of a musical note. _You are now mine, Theodore Grey._

_*six years later*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Theodore "Teddy" Grey- 17 years old (Dylan Sprouse)  
**

**Christian Grey- 45 years old (Ian Somerhalder or Jensen Ackles)  
**

**Anastasia "Ana" Grey- 43 years old (Nina Dobrev)  
**

**Pheobe Grey- 9 years old (Joey King)  
**

**Kaley Gracie (original character)- 17 years old (Emma Watson)  
**

**Corny Bonopulous (original character)- 24 years old (Justin Bieber)**

* * *

**Hellfire**

**by ElenaBolton20**

"Yeah!" Teddy cheers, pumping his fist in the air as he makes several donuts with his motorcycle; the music from his head phones blaring Crazy Train by the one and only Ozzy Osbourne. He adjusts his leather jacket briefly as he goes back to riding in a straight line; punching the gas and turning the corner on the hairpin turn that takes him under the Brooklyn bridge. He taps the link that is imbedded in his helmet. "Corny, come on! This is supposed to be a race-"

"Yeah, but I don't cheat." Teddy barks a laugh at his friends incredulous response.

"I do not cheat, Bonopulous." he punches the gas one more time, turning on the nos and turning another sharp corner. Corny curses through the link, Teddy smiles; imagining his burly friend stopping his bike and yanking off his helmet to throw it a few feet after Teddy. Corny, nice enough guy, Teddy met him when he was in college. He got him into street racing-starting with the illegal stuff and then moving on to the pay money to see stuff ...however still illegal in many ways. But the jump Teddy got in adrenaline was a rush and worth getting arrested a few times. Despite the fact that Theodore "Teddy" Grey didn't get arrested.

"Nice riding, cheater." Corny curses, Teddy smirks, pulling his bike to a stop and pulling off his helmet; revealing a hair full of blond curls that end at his jaw and curl at the ends; he wears it in a greasy pony tail that looks perfect even when it's windblown and full of axel grease. His face has no freckles, his eyes are a light storm grey with flecks of blue in the grey around the pupil and a circle of blue around the iris. His lips are curved in that smirk that is so like his father's and his teeth are glisten with very little stains. There was a stint when he was 13 and he had braces...eh, not pretty and he doesn't plan on reliving it.

"I don't cheat." Teddy says as Corny pulls up, yanking off his helmet and turning off his bike. Glaring at his friend. "Corny, I don't cheat."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...come on, before you get more suicidal." Teddy rolls his eyes, but follows his friend. Truth is, he is...maybe a bit suicidal, but only because he has had...incredible good luck in his life with being injured where he should be dead but he survives. All because he made that deal when he was a stupid kid, and all that had happened was that the Devil had lied to him.

And now...hopefully, the fucker won't find him in New York.

Lord knows his parents and family hasn't found him- or have they? "Corny...when I was out of town last week...did I get any calls?"

"Huh?" Corny says, wiping his brow and straightening his too tight leather biker outfit. Teddy prefers a simpler look; jeans and a muscle tee with fingerless gloves that are leather with studs. He has biker boots that are made to fit his feet. Teddy rolls his eyes, the two walk their bikes all the way to where a trailer waits for them both. The truck attached to the trailer is driven by Corny's girlfriend of the week, Gina? Giselle? Teddy can't remember, but he knows that the girl's name started with a G or something like that.

"Calls man," Teddy says, loading his bike. "did I get any?"

"I don't man..oh wait, yeah, your mom called man." Teddy's eyes widen, he stops so abruptly that his bike rolls over his boot covered left foot. He curses loudly.

"Why did you tell me when I asked then!?" Corny shrugged, not bothering to look sorry. His eyes looking pass Teddy to his scantily clad dressed girlfriend; her red hair pulled back and side ways, dangling down in a braid- like Katniss from the Hunger Ganes; Teddy can only guess that she is a big HG fan. Her thing, not Teddy's. Teddy prefers riding his bike...the freedom it gives him.

"Teddy, she's your mom...I figured you want to talk to her."

"Yeah...but, she...ugh, what did she want?"

"Invite you for Thanksgiving...or was it Christmas? No, Christmas and New Year's." Teddy rolls his eyes, strapping and buckling his bike in tight and limping out of the trailer and getting in the back seat of the truck so Corny can sit by his perverted girlfriend.

*Seattle, WA*

"Mom, you think Teddy is going to be here for the Holidays?" Pheobe Grey asks, tapping her pencil on the notebook and binder in front of her as she completes her homework- the last homework assignment before Christmas break. Her dad is at his office, finalizing things and her mom has the evening off- perks of having your own publishing company. Now she stands in the kitchen, making dinner; chicken and mashed potatoes with green beans. It smells delightful, she looks over at her daughter, blue meeting blue; worried look exchanged for worried look. Pheobe looks like the mirror image of Ana herself, save for her hair that has brown and blond mix and is pulled back into a pony tail that hangs over her shoulder.

"I don't know sweetie, I called his apartment last week." Pheobe's eyes widen with a beacon of hope. It's been a long time since she has seen her big brother.

"Did he call back?" Hope. She is filling with it, like a balloon full of air.

"No," and that's the needle that was just stabbed into her balloon of hope. Hope is gone. "At least not yet."

A tiny light of of hope, but still...

"What if he never calls? He doesn't love us-"

"Pheobe Amelia Grey." Ana scolds, "Your brother loves you and us...he just...has his own life." Pheobe looks down, doodling on her homework page. Sighing, Ana puts her hand over her daughter's.

"I just miss him, momma."

"I know baby...I know."

*New York, NY*

_"NO! No, Kaley! Don't leave me!" He hears her screaming, screaming for the ride to stop. Screaming that her safety bar isn't locked...she wants the ride to stop. Damn it why won't they stop it? Teddy shakes his head, running his hands through his hair as he watches the same thing over and over; Kaley falling from her seat and hitting the tracks. Her body getting torn and cut up to pieces as the roller coaster hits her. Tears run down his face._

_"NO!" He shakes the gate, trying to get to her. "Kaley!" _

_That's when he hears it. _"She only would've gotten in the way, Theodore." _It's like an echo in his head, he looks around and suddenly he's on that stretch of road staring at the man who made his life hell. Who took away his heart. He's wearing a black jacket, holding that cane that has that silver skull and he's wearing boots that lace up to his knees. His pants are leather, and his hair is grey-ish black. _

"What do you want?"_ Teddy asks, glaring at the man as his voice echoes. The man chuckles._

"I'm your biggest fan, Theodore." _He taps the cane on the ground, Teddy shakes his head again. Taking a stop forward. Before he can speak, the man grins, walking toward him and putting a hand on his shoulder. He feels that same burning; the fire running through his veins and choking his throat. _"The time when I need you is coming soon, you must be ready, rider."

_Teddy tears himself away from his hand, _"get out of my dream!"

"Ha!" _The man laughs, _"You can't be rid of me, Theodore...you go to Seattle. Spend time with your family."

"What?"

_The man scoffs, _"You think your mother had the idea to call you herself? Please...I put that seed in her head, because I need you there. And when you're there, you can relax for a few days...then I shall call you." _The man disappears, leaving Teddy on that stretch of road; before he is engulfed in flames and pulled into the ground. _

"NO!" Teddy yells, sitting up in his bed covered in sweat from head to toe. He looks around, he's in his room on his bed in his flat. Shaking his head, he kicks off his blankets and swings his legs over the edge. Six years...for six years, he hasn't heard from the bastard and now he has the right to invade his dreams?

Never. But he has no choice...Teddy knows that much, what time is it in Seattle? Sighing, he picks up his iPhone and dials his mother's number.

Voicemail. "Hey...uh mom, it's Teddy..yeah, I..I'm returning your call. I'd love to come down for the holidays. Christmas and New Years...well," he smacks his lips. Inhaling a breath and running a hand through his damp hair. "See you there." he hangs up.

Now...what does the Devil want with him in Seattle?


	5. Chapter 5

**Theodore "Teddy" Grey- 17 years old (Dylan Sprouse)  
**

**Christian Grey- 45 years old (Ian Somerhalder or Jensen Ackles)  
**

**Anastasia "Ana" Grey- 43 years old (Nina Dobrev)  
**

**Pheobe Grey- 9 years old (Joey King)  
**

**Kaley Gracie (original character)- 17 years old (Emma Watson)  
**

**Corny Bonopulous (original character)- 24 years old (Justin Bieber)**

* * *

**Hellfire**

**by ElenaBolton20**

"What made you decide to pack up and go to Seattle?" Corny asks, sitting on the couch; scratching his belly and letting out a belch. Teddy rolls his eyes, grabbing a set of clothes and stuffing them in his red and black pack that he'll be carrying on his back when he rides his bike to Seattle, Corny says that he should go visit his family. That's what he's doing...and now? Now he's wondering why Teddy is going? Rank bastard, make up your mind.

"Corny," Teddy says, "why don't you make yourself useful to someone else and eat their food." Corny rolls his eyes, picking up a bag of jellies and stuffing a handful in his mouth.

"I'm just a concerned friend-"

"Concerned?! You told me to go in the first place!"

"Yeah...but I didn't know you would actually go!" Teddy looks up from packing, gripping one of his tee shirts tight in his fists. He thinks highly of Corny, but Corny is really annoying most days. All days. Every stinking day.

"Corny, if you don't stop eating my food...and get out of my house, there is going to be a major scrap on our hands."

He shrugs his portly shoulders, pulling down his shirt that lifts every time he moves his arms. He's muscled...some what, but he doesn't work out as much as Teddy does and there for has a bit of a robust belly. "I'm going, I'm going...geez, calm down man." He turns toward the door and heads out, Teddy rolls his eyes and continues packing. His hand twitches, he flexes it and cringes when he feels a heat burn his palm and then the heat fades. Teddy hands shake a bit from the pain but he ignores it as he finishes packing his stuff he sighs and goes to get the keys "I'm leaving."

He walks to the door, opening it and then closing it with his foot before he locks it. He turns to the elevator that leads to the ground floor. That's when he hears it, the voice that he hates to hear, the voice that sends chills down his spine and constantly reminds him that he isn't just a normal guy. "Theodore...I see you're going to Seattle. I hear it's cold this time of year-"

"Go to hell." Teddy says through clenched teeth.

The voice continues to talk and it was annoying him to the point he wanted to punch a wall in but he thought better of it. "Shut. Up." Teddy hisses, the elevator goes down the two flights to the lobby, but that doesn't mean the voice of the Devil himself stops talking. _'I wonder if I can take a pistol my head' _Teddy wonders, but the Devil halts that train of thought. "Don't even think of killing yourself boy...not when my curse is flowing through your veins. You cannot die."

Teddy curses the voice inside him and shakes his head. The voice continues and he closes his eyes, "SHUT UP!" He opens them and he see's a mother and child staring at him slightly afraid of his sudden outburst.

"You can't get rid of me boy, remember...I'll call on you when I see need of you. But you follow order's good." Teddy looks down, feeling the voice fade to the back of his mind but knowing it's there. He mutters an apology to the mother and child, sighing he walks to his motorcycle and puts his jacket on; his backpack after that and he puts on his helmet. He could take a plane...he could call his father's company plane- he his Theodore Christian Grey after all, son of the world's richest billionaire. But he doesn't splurge on his family's money, even if it is his money too. No, he likes the freedom of a motorcycle, the feeling in his veins that he gets. The burning. He shakes his hands to get rid of that sensation, he regrets signing that damned contract; he regrets a lot of things...

Teddy speeds down the road; irritated with the world, irritated with the fact he was so stupid. He hears a car horn before; he slams on the brakes, swerving avoiding a car, then he gets going again. Becoming road rash is not on his list for the day. In fact, it would piss him off if that happened, then again...maybe he should test the theory of the whole _"You cannot die"_ thing that the Devil had said to him. Heh, to prove the bastard wrong. Another car horn honks, he swerves to moss getting hit and he rides along the side of the road; just wanting to hurry up and get to Seattle in one piece. Suddenly he felt his bike get faster, like...burning rubber faster. In fact...he sniffs the air, besides gasoline, is that burning rubber he smells? Putting the brakes on, he turns to see a trail of fire behind him...from where he first stopped. _What the hell? _

"I"m losing my mind.." lightly stepping on the gas, he rides to Seattle. Maybe he'll just stick to taking his time.

Teddy rides for hours his brain on overdrive, the night air felt good and he's happy. Then again, he's always happiest on his bike.

He should stop. He didn't even know where he was...was he even going toward the right city? Shaking his head, he pulls up to a hotel that looks trashy and like its seen better days. He puts his bike in park and hops off, walking to the door...that's when he see's her. Wearing a black leather skirt that hugs her thighs and stops mid hip, and a shirt that shows more cleavage than it covers, she sucks on a sucker. Her eyes glow a bright blue. Then she looks at him, they turn silver. "You...you're the rider right?"

"Uhm...the what?" she rolls her eyes that turn back to blue, "the rider? Devil's bounty hunter?"

Teddy looks at her confused and sighs , "I...uh I don't know what you're talking about.."

he sighs, rolling her eyes, tossing her sucker away and grabs on to Teddy's arm. Pulling up his jacket sleeve, reveal a mark of a skull surrounded by fire and two serpents coming out of it's eye sockets. "That is the mark of the rider...my father only gives them to those who bare the curse."

Teddy yanks his arm away, "listen lady, I'm sorry but I have no clue- absolutely no clue -what you are talking about!"

He is on the verge of losing his temper with this woman, then his hands started burn again; almost making him fall over from it. The lady helps him stand, he's gripping his hands in fists. Biting his lip to keep from swearing, he maybe annoyed with this chick, but he knows better to swear in front of her. Then again, she might not care if he does or not...but still. "Your powers are coming in...come on," she says, taking him to the lobby. "You need rest." He pulls away from her, nearly falling over. "I'm fine...I just...I just...I..." he falls to the ground, feeling like his whole body is aflame with the hottest fire. The woman sighs, picking him up; using her demon's strength, she takes him into the nearest hotel room. She'd explain to the hotel manager...but right now he needs a bed. The curse can make the carrier become combative when they are in this stage...

Teddy bites his lip in pain; he felt like his insides were melting and he wanted it all to end. "Make it...make it stop please," he felt warm and feverish, and he wonders what is wrong with him. What does this lady want?

"It's okay," she whispers, "it's okay..." she opens the door to her room, revealing a bed that big and double; covered in blankets that would only make his fever worse, and the fever that is caused by the curse of her father wouldn't go away until Teddy reaches his full power. Which won't be for five to six days. Crap. She lays him on the bed, combing his hair back with her palms. She begins to feel beads of sweat building on his skin as it begins to crack already. She looks up at the ceiling, "You don't make this easy for me do you dad!?" she yells at the ceiling,

a dark cloud arrives and the light flickers, pretty soon, her father stands there in the flesh-well, the borrowed flesh of the poor human that gave him consent for possession. Seeing as he used to be an angel and all.

"Revi, I never said this would be easy."

"Oh, of course," Revi says, running a hand through her straight blond hair that has colour dipped tips. "Sure, you send me to be with your new rider and the first thing he says to me is to get away-"

"Well you didn't make a good impression-"

"Oh do not put that on me!"

Her father rolls his eyes as they turn from blue to yellow. "Just make sure no harm comes to him, you will accompany him to Seattle."

"What?!" She shrieks, her voice turning demonic as her eyes turn full silver; her nails grow into claws. "You have got to be kidding-"

"I don't kid, Revi. You will be the Rider's bodyguard." With that final word said, he disappears in a flash of light as the lights flicker on and off for a second. She plops on the bed beside Teddy. Glaring holes into his unconscious head. He is a beautiful man; which seems weird to use such a feminine term for him, but really...she sighs, taking his over heated hand in her's. The fever will run it's course in five to six days, they'll be in Seattle by then.

And he might hate her when he wakes up.

"What am I going to do with you, Ghost Rider?" Honestly, she had no idea...not a clue.

* * *

**Honestly, I hate writer's block. I thank xDean'sxImpalax for helping write this; I think she had a little bit too much fun lol **

**What do you all think? Please review... xxx**

**Elena xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Theodore "Teddy" Grey- 17 years old (Dylan Sprouse)  
**

**Christian Grey- 45 years old (Ian Somerhalder or Jensen Ackles)  
**

**Anastasia "Ana" Grey- 43 years old (Nina Dobrev)  
**

**Pheobe Grey- 9 years old (Joey King)  
**

**Kaley Gracie (original character)- 17 years old (Emma Watson)  
**

**Corny Bonopulous (original character)- 24 years old (Justin Bieber)**

* * *

**Hellfire**

**by ElenaBolton20**

There are many ways that Teddy can imagine waking up with a girl. Several, if you include a night of drunken, hot animal sex. Being tied up by the wrists and ankles on a hotel bed with his skull on fire and his eyes feeling like they are burning out of his skull is not it. Blinking several times, his vision de-blurs and he see's the chick from last night sitting over him. "What?" He mumbles, looking at his restraints, then he looks at Revi again. "What's going on?"

"You got combative-"

"Release me." She shakes her head, putting a soaking wet cloth to his forehead. That...that feels good; maybe because his head feels like it's burning. He closes his eyes momentarily, then he opens them again to glare at her. "Release me," he repeats.

"I can't do that." Is she fucking serious?

"Release me, damn it...release me! I'm supposed to be in Se-"

"-Seattle. I know. I know."

"Then release me..." he twists his wrists in the restraints. What are these things made of? He looks at them, leather and cloth. No wonder it's pinching in to his flesh. He leans his head back. He feels Revi put her hand on his stomach, rubbing it in circles. He shoots his head up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You have a scar on your stomach...it reopened from the fever-"

"Leave it alone then."

Teddy see's the way she looked at him; in her eyes was defiance, and he hated it. "Let me go...please," she still shakes her head as she stands up. Teddy tugs on the restraints again, but gaie as they pinch his flesh on his wrists. "This is kidnapping!" he yells, tugging on the restraints and arching his back. She turns away from the window. Her eyes turning silver, "will you shut up? Geez, I'm thinking...for a ghost rider, you are annoying me." She raises her hand and closes her eyes for a minute; imagining a gag wrapped around Teddy's mouth- a mouth he gets from his mother. He's a very outspoken guy. It tends to get him in trouble. Opening her eyes, she see's Teddy trying to speak and failing. Ah...she loves her magic, she does. She can get into someone's head and make them believe that something is happening to them when it's really not. Like gagging someone when they do not have a gag in their mouth.

"Much better." Teddy glares at her, but leans his head back, closing his eyes. She turns back to the window, inhaling a calming breath.

*Seattle, WA*

"Mama! Is he here yet?!" Pheobe yells, running to the top of the stairs and hopping up and down. Ana laughs, looking up from the transcript she's reading- an entry she was handed at work, she's taking the time to read it carefully as she edits before she makes the decision to publish it.

"Pheobs, no, Teddy isn't here yet..." Ana sighs, she's worried about Teddy; she hasn't head from him since he called and left that voicemail saying he was coming for Christmas and New Years- as ominous as it sounded. She was glad he decided to come down. He hardly visits ever since he moved to New York. She wonders if everything is all right with him. Standing up, she walks to the window, worry deep in her eyes as she stares out at the sky as rain drops splash against the ground and the window. Covering everything with a midnight dew.

Pheobe frowns, she's not naive, she knows that Teddy left as soon as he got accepted into NYU. What she doesn't understand is how Teddy can ignore his family for six years. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah...I'm fine.."

"No you're not."_ Damn it_, Ana mentally curses, like Christian, Pheobe can read emotions. She is very much like her father while Teddy is very much like her.

"You're right," she says, "I'm not...I'm just worried."

Ana fiddles with her thumbs in worry, and Phoebe knows something is wrong; she just doesn't know what and neither did her mother. "Sweetie," Ana says, her voice distant as she continues to worry over her son. "Why don't you go get your father for dinner...I'm going to order in." Pheobe nods, walking up the stairs to where her father, Christian Grey, is in his office on the phone- or so it sounds. He could be talking to Taylor- his bodyguard. His daughter Sophie is a whore...every time she see's Teddy she hangs on him like a tight hugging shirt that is two sizes too small.

Ana sighs, picking up her iPhone and dialing the number for the Pepito's pizza on main street. Something's wrong...she can feel it. Every bell inside her is just going off with a a volume that is turned up to full blast.

*Texas-With Teddy*

"Look," Teddy says, wriggling his wrists in the restraints, "Obviously I'm not combative now...you can release me-"

"Yeah...no," Revi says, crossing her ankles and filing her nails. Teddy scowls, this chick is so..beguiling. "You have a fever-"

"I have a pain in my ass and it's you, now let me go."

"Wow...my dad is right, you are a hot head."

"Excuse me?"

"You're cute too.."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Do I care?" Teddy growls, pulling and struggling; then he starts to yell- which is cut short when a rag shoved into his mouth. He glares at her as she walks to the door. She sighs, rolling her eyes at him when she looks back, "oh don't look like that, I'll take it out when you don't annoy me. You have a fever and you have reopened scars- geez, I'm on your side, Rider."

Suddenly the ceiling turns to a swirling cloud and the lights begin to flicker. Revi puts a hand on her hips, narrowing her eyes as she knows who is making the most dramatic entrance. "Oh cut the drama crap father, just enter!"

"Watch your tone young lady." He says in a flat yet penetrating tone. He looks on the bed, "He's awake..."

Teddy see's her nod then there's a bright light, "mmph." Teddy hears talking and tries his hardest to get loose. Revi looks at him, sighing and pinching her nose. Her father really annoys him. "Yes Father he is...what do you want with him?" the Devil smirks, tapping his cane twice as he examines the small hotel room. "I want him to go after the one they call...Black Heart..."

Revi's eyes widen, her hands go clammy. "Father, that's-"

"Your dearest older brother, I know."

"Why...what has he done?"

"He's a traitor, now...release him. the Ghost Rider that is possessing him can't stretch while he is restrained like that." Revi bites her lip, Black Heart...her big brother. Her father can't be serious. "I can read minds, child, now do as I say with no question." She nods, going to untie Teddy's restraints. He sits up abruptly, wrapping his arm around his torso as he feels the stabbing, prickling heat. He lifts up his shirt as the scar on his stomach closes.

"What-"

"The Ghost Rider will heal whatever injuries you have now or what ever you acquire while in my service...now, tonight you leave for Seattle. That's where Black Heart is."

"What-"

"Revi will accompany you." Teddy looks at her, shaking his head as he stands up. He's a little wobbly on his feet. She puts a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs her away.

"I'm not going with her-"

"Thanks, that makes my self-esteem rise to a whole new level..not." he glares at her, "shut up."

"Make me, douche."

"You're lucky you're a chick or I'll hit you."

"Good then this'll be fun." she raises her arm to slap him upside the head, but her father catches her hand. She turns her head to him, he's glaring at Teddy.

"As the rider, Theodore, you have a tremendous responsibility. Revi is acting as a guard to you-"

"Well I don't want a guard! I don't want this...this curse-"

"You should've thought that through before you signed the contract-"

"I didn't know! You lied to me!"

Revi snorts, "there's a shock," she yanks her arm away from her father. Taking a step back and crossing her arms over her chest. "He's the king of lies- why do you think he was cast out of heaven?" the Devil rolls his eyes, biting his lip as he cracks his neck. He shoves Revi back toward the wall, pinning her, he looks at Teddy.

"You are the rider, you work for me. And when you get to Seattle is when your powers will be in full power...if you diddle dally, then your powers will only make your fever worse. Understand?" Teddy feels his skin grow paler, and he'd punch the guy if his muscles didn't feel like they were burning and stretching like rubber every time he moved. No, he doesn't punch the Devil. No, he simply looks down before he looks at Revi as her father releases her from the wall.

"Fine," he says reluctantly, "I'll leave tonight for Seattle...she'll come with me..."

The Devil nods, "you work for me. Do not worry, just take care of Black Heart and then everything will be normal."

Yeah...right, normal. "Normal".

* * *

**Another chapter, I would to thank xDean'sxImpalax for helping me write this one (again). Anyway, I hope you like it and review...**


End file.
